


The Ice and Water Dragon Slayers and their Elemental Dragon Slayer mate

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Lucy is Laxus's little sister and she is Dragon Slayer and she is an S-class wizard. Lucy has a crush on Gray and Juvia but she just won't tell them.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray fullbuster/juvia lockser/lucy heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	The Ice and Water Dragon Slayers and their Elemental Dragon Slayer mate

Writers POV  
One day when Lucy walked into the Guild she noticed two of the Dragon Slayers she is friends with Gray and Juvia but their was one Dragon Slayer she had a crush on and it was Natsu. Natsu noticed Lucy and called her over but when she ignored him and went over to the Thunder God Tribe who was up on the second level he got really angry. "Laxus when can I tell everyone?" Lucy asked. "Soon sis but not now. Wait a few days." Laxus says. "Alright." Lucy says.  
~A few days later~  
Lucy walked into Fairy Tail and sat down with Gajieel, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Panther Lily and Izumi. "Hi guys." Lucy greeted. "Hey Lucy." Gray greeted. "Yo Bunny Girl, when can we tell everyone?" Gajieel asked after greeting Lucy. "Wait tell everyone what?" Juvia asked. The only thing is that Happy wanted some fish from Lucy. When he got it he went over to Natsu, Erza and Lisanna but Lucy noticed Gray and Juvia stayed with her friends. "Gray, why didn't you and Juvia go over to Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Because we all have the same secret." Gray said. "Alright come to the second floor with me." Lucy said. "Alright!" Juvia said. "Hey big brother." Lucy greeted Laxus. "Wait what you're Laxus's little sister?" Gray asked in disbelief. "Yes Gray. Oh they all have the same secret as mine I think." Lucy said. "Yo Bunny Girl what is your secret beside you being Laxus's little sister?" Gajieel asked. "Oh I'm and S-class wizard and a Dragon Slayer." Lucy said. When Lucy told her friends that, they all had shocked looks on their faces. But on the other hand they kind of figured that she was a Dragon Slayer considering she has an exceed. "Yo Lucy." Gray said. "Yeah?" Lucy asked. "Me and Juvia have something we want to say to you." Gray said blushing. "What is it?" Lucy asked. "Lucy me and Gray are Dragon Slayers. And we are also in love with you." Juvia said. "I love you both to! And I can't believe you guys are Dragon Slayers as well." Lucy said. "So Luce, will you go out with us?" Gray asked. "Yes a hundred times yes!" Lucy shouted while blushing.


End file.
